


安魂曲 - The Requiem

by LotteUxily



Category: Original Work, Psychic Force, Supernatural, The Requiem, 原创小说 - Fandom, 安魂曲, 灵异 - Fandom
Genre: Bloody description, Gen, corpse description, 尸体描写, 流血描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteUxily/pseuds/LotteUxily
Summary: 一次毫无目的的旅行让夏塞被卷入了二十年前的杀人案件，而与他一同被卷入的青年，乔安，究竟有什么秘密？A purposeless trip made Chase involved in the murder case 20 years ago, and what is the secret of Joan, the one who was involved with him?





	1. 雨夜-Rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> 请在目录下寻找自作英文翻译（虽然不是很好）  
Please Find the English translation Under the contents if needed (although not very good)

夏塞走下高铁，用挂在脖子上的大块头冲着铁道拍了一张夕阳。这是为数不多保留着上世纪风格火车的小镇之一，在无轨列车遍布大街小巷的时代，这样铺着灰色石子与木块的轨道仿佛另一个世界的倒影，提醒着人们过去的一切还未消失。  
这本就是一次无目的的旅行，每天都被上GB的资料包围，承载着不知是谁的期望，夏塞难得任性抛下学业，抱着陪伴了他三年大学生涯的单反近乎是闭着眼登上了长途列车。等太阳逐渐下沉，将天空染成昏暗的粉红色时，夏塞从小憩中醒来，茫然的踏出了站台。  
这是一个近乎无人的地方，只有一条破破烂烂的沥青路经过站台，消失在山脉间。夏塞略微思考了一下，打算顺着小路走一段，看看是否能通往某个小镇之类的。希望能找到一个旅店，不然今晚就只能露天了。  
近年间这条路应该很少有人踏过，灰尘与飘落的枯叶将不宽的路面填满大半。夏塞听着自己脚踩落叶发出的沙沙声，停下来又拍了几张照片。天色渐晚，夏塞加快了步伐，碾碎树叶的声音不时惊起树林中的飞鸟，打在地上的黑色影子快速闪过。  
就连最后一丝阳关也沉入地底，夏塞终于走到了建筑群的边缘，这里应该已经废弃了一段时间，建筑物里没有任何灯光。夏塞看着生锈的门锁，觉得在这地方过夜不算好主意，四处盼望间，发现更高的山上还有一个暖橘色的光点，看建筑的外形应该是基督教的教堂。看来虽然小镇已经没人居住，但偶尔的朝圣者还是会来到这个地方拜访。  
等到夏塞终于来到教堂的屋檐下，天上已经开始飘起毛毛雨，并开始有越下越大的趋势。夏塞判断这场雨至少会下到半夜，决定现在大堂里凑合一晚。这里明显不久前还有人来过，一排直径大约五十厘米的蜡烛排列在教堂两侧的彩玻璃边，将圣母玛利亚的身姿照耀的光芒四射。用压缩过的营养食品对付了晚餐，夏塞将睡袋放置于教徒祈祷时所坐的木质长椅上，准备在休息前查看一下之前拍摄的照片以及单反相机剩下的电量还能支持多久的使用。就在这时，一段柔和的旋律响起，是悬挂于钟楼里的钟铃所发出的，婉转又哀伤的音乐。夏塞下意识想掏出手机录制一段，在网上寻找匹配的音乐，可是手机似乎被他放置在了旅行包的最底部，并且为了彻底切断联系，一直处于关机的状态。所以当终于点开音乐识别软件的时候，乐曲已经到了尾声，给夏塞留下了“时间太短，无法识别”的字样。  
正当夏塞开始思考为何有音乐传来的时候，教堂大厅的门被推开，一个湿淋淋的人有些跌跌撞撞的塌了进来。那人看上去二十出头，典型的黄种人长相，头发是偏浅的黄褐色，看身高不像营养不良所造成的，应该是基因问题，或者是混血？身穿着有些过时的牛仔裤和棕色夹克，将金丝边半框眼镜在贴身T恤上擦了擦，小声抱怨着：  
“怎么突然就下雨了，还好这件外衣是防水的，不然就真的惨了。“  
夏塞听出对方说的是自己的母语，在这个距离出生地近半个地球的偏远地区听到已经变得陌生的语言，让他感到淡淡的欣喜。对方在戴好眼镜后才猛的看到自己，有些惊讶又不好意思的咧嘴一笑，用通用语讲他没想到这里面还有人。  
夏塞感觉虽然这个人的通用语发音无可挑剔，但是比起之前那句小声的抱怨就是少了点感觉，又不知应该用通用语还是母语接话，只好点点头向对方示意后便继续看照片去了。那人见夏塞不打算回话也不是很介意，将外套脱下晾在夏塞睡袋后面那排长椅的椅背上后就凑了过来，有些自来熟的搭话。  
“这里很少有人来的，我看到你带着相机，是来采风的摄影师吗？不介意的话能让我看看照片吗？我一直很喜欢摄影可惜一直没找到合适的时机去学。”  
夏塞将相机向对方的方向侧过去一些，主动展示自己之前的摄影，那人一边翻看照片一边不断的发表自己的看法，中间不时夹杂几句表示羡慕或抱怨的话，用的是母语，夏塞只是默默地听着，抛开那些乱七八糟的自言自语，从来没有人在这么近的距离评价自己的照片，而且大都能说到点子上，夏塞有些惊讶只是一次毫无计划与目的的旅行居然能碰到知己。不知不觉，照片已经翻到底，夏塞将相机放回背包，顺便从包里拿出一条毛巾放在椅背上，那人后知后觉自己的头发还在滴水，赶紧接了过去开始揉搓自己的头发，嘴里不停重复着真是太感谢了一类的话。  
“对了，我们还没自我介绍呢，我叫乔安，C国人，还是个大学生。“  
乔安将被打湿的毛巾撑平和自己的外套一起放在椅背上，向夏塞伸出手，作出一个握手的姿势。夏塞将自己的手搭上去，规规矩矩的摇动三下。  
“夏塞，自由摄影师。“  
夏塞决定如此介绍自己，虽然主业是在读博士但对方似乎更希望自己是摄影师，不算谎言，这趟旅行中，自己只是个单纯的摄影师罢了。犹豫了一下，夏塞还是说出来自己的国籍。  
“也是C国人。“  
这次患上了母语，夏塞看到乔安脸上瞬间露出的惊慌，有种恶作剧成功的愉悦感。  
“操，你怎么不早说，我刚刚吐槽的你全听懂了？我不是那个意思，我没有别的意思就是羡慕嫉妒恨一下，对不起你别生气啊！“  
乔安说起C国语语速立刻快了将近三分之一，夏塞注意到他是有口音的，应该是靠近南部那一带的地方，与自己的首都官话比起来柔和了少许。靠近南部的土话其实才是C国传承上千年的语言，如今所使用的官方语言其实是C国被北部游牧民族侵袭后才诞生的。夏塞突然想起不知道从哪里看来的知识，回过神来才发现乔安因为自己的沉默越发慌乱，像被主人训斥后夹着尾巴的犬类，不自觉勾起了嘴角。  
夏塞看乔安突然又沮丧起来的神情，犹豫片刻还是说出了自己的推测这场雨至少也得下到凌晨，两人只能在这里凑合着呆一晚上。乔安看了看夏塞准备齐全的背包和睡袋，又看到自己带着水珠的外套，将自己向蜡烛燃烧的地方挪了挪。  
“还好现在是十月初，还不算特别冷，冻不死人，要是冬天就只好原地运动一晚上来保持体温了。”  
夏塞看着乔安可怜巴巴偷瞟自己睡袋的样子，想起自己睡袋买的是一米二的大款，勉强挤一下两个人也能睡进去，就将睡袋拖到地上展开，将自己外套团成枕头招呼乔安过来。乔安嘴上还说这这多不好意思啊，但是瞬间动作特别快的脱掉鞋钻进了睡袋，并且特别自觉的侧身让出更大的地方给夏塞。嘴上也不停给自己找借口，  
“就是嘛，两个大男人挤一晚上也不会少块肉，还暖和。“  
等夏塞也钻进睡袋，拉上拉链后，乔安还是感到了些不自在，但是这已经是对自己最好的解决方法了，便将自己往睡袋边缘又缩了缩。  
“今天真的太谢谢你了，晚安。“  
夏塞有些好笑的感受着背后人的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳，也轻轻道了声晚安，闭上双眼，等待地球走完自转的另一半，让阳光再次照到这个角落。


	2. 幻境 - Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次毫无目的的旅行让夏塞被卷入了二十年前的杀人案件，而与他一同被卷入的青年，乔安，究竟有什么秘密？  
A purposeless trip made Chase involved in the murder case 20 years ago, and what is the secret of Joan, the one who was involved with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请在目录下寻找自作英文翻译（虽然不是很好）  
Please Find the English translation Under the contents if needed (although not very good)

夏塞是被自己的生物钟叫醒的，当时天还朦朦亮，手机显示现在六点刚过，这里纬度比较高，清晨的阳光灰蒙蒙的，勉强能看将四周轮廓看清。旁边的乔安被清晨的冷风惊醒，往睡袋更深处钻了钻，咕哝着你怎么起这么早，话没说完就打了个哈欠。夏塞无奈去教堂后院水池边洗脸，令他略微意外的乔安后脚也跟了过来，将脸猛的埋入水池中接着精神饱满的蹦起来大叫着，  
“我清醒了，这下绝对清醒了！”  
夏塞不想理解为什么有人喜欢在起床时大喊大叫，他面对乔安的活力感到有些无所适从，只好当作什么都没发生般默默离开了现场。夏塞回到教堂的大厅，将睡袋重新折叠起来收进背包，就着凉水开始啃干巴巴的能量棒当早餐。这里的太阳落得快升的也快，感觉一瞬间的功夫，还只露出些许曦光的太阳已经爬出山峰，夏塞站在教堂大门外，颇有些后悔没能抓拍到日出的瞬间。  
夏塞打量着周围的环境，违和感让他不得不警惕起来，记得来时的路面上铺满地的落叶，一夜间全部消失不见，教堂前院疯长的杂草好像被园丁偷偷修剪过，衬托的连教堂破败不堪的门窗似乎也一下子光鲜亮丽了不少。  
夏塞本不相信什么鬼神之说，但面对如此景象一时间也找不到合理的原因。人在面对超出常理的状况总会下意识的寻找同伴，夏塞冲进教堂大厅，有些焦急的呼喊，  
“乔安，乔安！”  
“怎么了？”  
乔安大概是在后院的什么地方，声音透过木质门窗模模糊糊的传过来，夏塞大步冲进后院，看着乔安从灌木丛后面直起身，手里捧着几颗红红的莓果，有些茫然的看着神色紧绷的夏塞。  
夏塞组织了一下语言，将自己的发现以尽量平常的角度陈数出来，乔安的的表情从疑问逐渐变得有些惊慌，  
“你是说，我们周围的环境变了，但是找不出原因？”  
夏塞点了点头，仔细打量周围，本来没注意到变化时还不明显，现在看起来周围的一切都与之前不同，周围的树木缩小了不止一圈，不像是被修剪过，而更像是  
“时光倒流，这难道是几年前的样子？”  
乔安有些震惊的捏了捏手中的蔓越莓，几乎是无意识地开口，  
“那我刚刚吃了几年前的果子不会食物中毒吧？”  
看到了夏塞无奈的眼神，乔安才反应过来自己的思绪已经跑了不知道多少圈飞机，咳嗽两声来掩饰尴尬。  
“也不一定是时光倒流，”  
夏塞主动解释道，  
“我们现在能确认的只是周围的环境发生了变化，而且不清楚人为还是不可抗力所造成。”  
乔安瞬间跟上了思路，环境的变化被夏塞明确明确指出后他就开始观察周围，对目前的处境立刻就有了较为清楚的认知，  
“我们能确定的是树木杂草的变化，因为修剪过的草坪与灌木有明显的痕迹，教堂内部的设施因为本身材质就有防腐处理，很难看出时间的变化。也就是说可能不是时间倒流，而是在我们睡觉的时候有人偷偷将路面清扫，并修剪了花园的绿植。”  
夏塞认真的看着乔安分析情况，沉吟一下，突然拉过乔安的手，将人拽到自己跟前，趁着对方愣神的功夫，一把反剪对方的双手，抬膝将人压制在地，用的力很大，乔安顿时发出痛苦的呻吟，被迫趴在地上，挣动着想摆脱钳制，气愤的大喊出声，  
“你，你要干什么？我可没招你没惹你！”  
乔安转过头使劲盯着夏塞，发现夏塞的力气不是自己能挣得开时就放弃了挣扎，眼神充满了警惕，好像下一秒夏塞就会掏出一把刀在自己身上捅出一个洞一般。夏塞只是沉默者，视线在乔安身上扫动，就在乔安的精神紧绷到极限之时，才开口解释自己的作为，  
“有些致幻剂也会产生类似的幻觉。”  
虽然话没说完，但乔安听懂了言外之意，疯狂摇头试图证明自己的清白，  
“我没有，我不知道什么致幻剂，你相信我，我真的什么都没做啊！”  
乔安感觉他在脊背上的力量小了些，赶紧扭动身体想挣脱出来，却又被一条手臂将脖子卡住，随着手臂的收紧，眩晕感逐渐袭来。乔安感觉快要窒息了，双手抓着脖子上夏塞的小臂，一边努力为自己争取呼吸的空间，一边断断续续地说，  
“我们...无冤无仇的，我哪怕...想...害你，也得有个...理由...”  
乔安在快晕过去的时候，突然感觉身体一轻，赶紧躲到一边大口呼吸，看着夏塞冰冷的表情不住开口大骂，  
“你他娘的是不是有被迫害妄想症，好好的玩什么审问那套，你说我能图你什么啊？吃了你能长生不老怎么的？”  
话虽这么说，乔安还是能理解夏塞的举动，毕竟时空穿越什么的也太扯淡了，相比之下，被人下药要合理太多。但就差点被人掐死的经历还是让乔安憋了一肚子气，想极了就这么把夏塞扔下离开，让他一个人自生自灭去。只是当乔安瞅了眼夏塞的背包，又想起啥都没带的自己，就连早饭都得依靠野生小果子勉强垫肚子，决定还是忍下来。  
两人就这么大眼瞪小眼的对峙了半天，其实是乔安单方面怒视夏塞，夏塞神情自若的在教堂内走来走去。那样子若是被不知情人看见了，根本想不到这个人刚刚还把人按在地上掐着脖子审问。  
最后憋不住气的还是乔安，愤怒的情绪好像跟脖子上的痛感一样慢慢消退了，冷静下来后乔安看着夏塞那张无表情的脸叹了口气，说话的语气也缓和了些，  
“总之，我没干任何伤害你的事，既然你不反驳我就当你是相信我了的。所以我们现在是不是先弄清到底发生了些什么比较好？”  
夏塞回头看了乔安一眼，乔安懒得去想对方是抱着什么心态，直接说出自己的建议，  
”我觉得不太可能是人力造成，如果是这耗费也太大了，不过不排除致幻剂的可能，至于具体是人为下药还是奇奇怪怪的植物我也不知道，而且虽然说科学上没有证明过，但也不能排除穿越了的可能性。”  
乔安说着，突然烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，怎么就碰上这么乱七八糟的事了，对面这个人也净给自己添堵，果然前一天觉得对方是个好人的自己是犯了傻了。  
“这也太乱了，要不找个东西整理记录一下，不是有作家说，遇见想不通的事就用枚举法，然后一一排除，最后剩下的就是真相吗，我觉得挺好，要不咱们试试？”  
乔安说着一屁股坐在地上，抬头看着夏塞默默走到自己的背包边翻找了一会儿，拿出了一个黑色的笔记本又走了回来。乔安伸手接过，本子皮质的封面和封扣彰显着它做工的精致，一支钢笔也随即被递到了眼前，乔安见夏塞带着讨好意味的举动，那股气不知怎么就消了下去。  
翻开笔记本，乔安发现前面已经被用掉了小半本，怕这是夏塞记录他忧郁小心情的日记本，乔安没敢看这里面都记了些什么，怕人生气了真把自己掐死，直接翻到新的一页，在纸上写下了：  
具体变化：  
1，周围的植物发生了变化（草坪仿佛被修剪过，树木整体变小了些许）  
2，路面上的落叶消失  
乔安停顿一下转头看向夏塞，无声的询问对方有没有要补充的点，夏塞点点头示意乔安继续，于是乔安空了几行在下半页写：  
背后原因：  
1，人为改变环境，有人在昨晚悄悄把路面上的落叶清扫了，又修剪了花园  
2，致幻剂，人为或天然  
3，时间倒流，我们回到了过去  
4，穿越，我们现在到了平行世界中  
5，灵异事件，鬼打墙一类的  
乔安把笔和本子一起还给夏塞，  
“反正我暂时就想到了这么多，你看着办吧。”  
夏塞接过笔，想了想将编号一划掉。  
“不是人为，植物修剪过后，会留下新鲜的断痕。”  
“致幻剂暂时无法检测，所以做保留处理，时间倒流和穿越倒是可以检测。”  
乔安想了想，突然站起身向教堂大门走去，夏塞跟在后面微微露出一丝茫然。乔安顿时得意起来，边走边跟人解释，  
“一看你就没怎么来过教堂，这边门厅里往往会放一个本子和笔，上面记载着朝圣者与游客的签名和日期，咱们去看看最后一个日期就是了。”  
乔安在门厅正中的柜子上翻出来一个足有5厘米厚的硬皮本，直接摊开一半发现本子大多都是空白的纸张，只好一点点往前翻直到看见字迹为止。  
在难以辨认的花体字母下方，代表日期的阿拉伯数字确保大多数人能看懂。夏塞将整个本子重新翻阅一遍，确认了那是最新的日期。  
上面写着的，是20年前的九月一号。


End file.
